


Surprises

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is proud of his sister, David misses his husband and Alexis is a good sister, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Siblings, Soft prompt, Surprises, he's a proud big brother!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: “David, it’s not that bad, really,” Alexis reasons as she spreads a blanket out on the grass. A breeze passes and kicks-up on corner, folding it in on itself. She adjusts it accordingly.“There are bugs, Alexis,” he counters, giving a complex look at the way she’s just tossed her backpack onto the ground. A backpack. Alexis really adjusted to city life.--47. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@rosebuddsmotel](rosebuddsmotel.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the 50 kisses prompts.

Alexis had _begged_ David to come to New York for a week the spring following her move there. It was subsequently the longest they had been apart since moving to Schitt’s Creek _and_ the longest he’d be apart from Patrick since they got together.

As excited as David was to visit a place was once so eager to move back to, it pained him a little to be so far from Patrick. But his husband promised to keep him up-to-date on the store throughout the week, keeping him in-the-loop of vendor drop-offs and any gossip around town.

It was Tuesday. David was leaving on Friday. He could do it, he could spend time with his sister. He pushed aside the feeling of missing Patrick as much as he could to focus on Alexis.

If David had a rough time falling asleep without Patrick, then that was besides the point.

“David, it’s not that bad, really,” Alexis reasons as she spreads a blanket out on the grass. A breeze passes and kicks-up on corner, folding it in on itself. She adjusts it accordingly.

“There are _bugs,_ Alexis,” he counters, giving a complex look at the way she’s just tossed her backpack onto the ground. A backpack. Alexis really adjusted to city life.

David has to give her a lot of credit; Alexis settled into the bustle of The Big Apple much better than he ever did. She’s making a name for herself, and really, he’s very proud of her. 

Alexis settles herself onto the blanket, taking to-go containers out of a paper bag. When David still hovers warily above her, she makes a sharp gesture for him to sit. 

“If you can deal with the subway and that one rat we saw on the way over, you can sit on this blanket and eat lunch with your favorite sister.”

David jerks his head back. “There was a _rat?”_

Alexis waves him off. “Stop, David.” She wedges open her salad and eyes him. “Why are you so moody today?”

He raises an eyebrow. “I’m not moody,” he says.

“You are.”

“I’m not. You’re just…over-analyzing.”

Alexis hums. “Okay, sure,” she pokes him with the back of her fork, “I’m just ‘over-analyzing.’ You’ve just been, like, mopey since breakfast and you keep checking your phone every five minutes. And you barely even acknowledged the fact that I paid for lunch, David.”

“It was your turn,” David shoots back, his sandwich held securely in one hand as he gestures with it. “And maybe I just miss my husband. Is that a crime?” His shoulders finally drop from up by his ears at the admittance.

David lets out a long sigh, only briefly looking over at Alexis but it’s long enough to see something between a pout and a smile on her face. It’s almost too endearing of an expression for her to be wearing.

“You’re so married,” she chimes with her chin jutted out. “It’s so cute, David.”

He smiles back at her weakly. “Do we have any booze, or is that illegal in the park or something?”

Alexis pulls a large mint green water bottle from her bag and passes it over, but not before taking a sip first. “Champagne for the occasion,” she announces then stabs at a grape leaf. “And before you ask, the occasion is lunch with my brother.”

Hearing her say that doesn’t make David’s heart melt. It _doesn’t._

“Also,” she leans in close, “we have to be, like, super discreet with it because the police have been on top of handing out tickets left and right since the weather got nice.”

David takes a long swig from the bottle and smirks. “I guess I’ll just have to keep it all to myself then.” He screws the cap on tight. 

“Rude,” Alexis huffs, but there’s no real heat behind it.

Really, the whole idea of a picnic in the park is peaceful. Granted, the _idea_ was more peaceful than the reality, but it’s still peaceful nonetheless. There are kids running around, and dogs and whatever, bugs, too, but it’s all very serene.

David wraps the unfinished half of his sandwich and sets it aside on the blanket so he can lean back on his hands, his face positioned in a line of golden sunlight.

He lets his eyes shut for a moment, the sun warming his face, but is soon disrupted by Alexis rapping her knuckles gently against the side of his head.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Comes a voice that is _very much_ not his sister’s.

David snaps his eyes open and there, sitting beside him with a big, beautiful smile on his face is Patrick.

There’s a split-second where his brain is frozen from the shock of seeing his husband beside him and his mouth isn’t quite working, but as soon as that passes, David is launching himself at him. 

His lips on Patrick’s, he knocks him backward onto the grass and David hugs him. Patrick lets out a wheezing _puh_ sound into the kiss as he makes contact with the ground. 

David squeezes him tight, tight, tight, his hands tingling where they’re crushed between the weight of Patrick’s body and the grass. 

“What the fuck,” he laughs. “What are you doing here?”

Patrick’s hands finally find their place braced against David’s back. “I’m surprising my husband in New York,” he says, a smile evident in his voice. David presses his face further into his neck. “Alexis and I had it all planned out.”

He snaps his head up to look at his sister. “Really?’

She nods proudly. “We planned it before you even booked your ticket.”

Patrick wordlessly pushes David upright into a sitting position, and when David shuffles so he’s still pressed into his side, Patrick wraps an arm securely around his waist. Patrick kisses his temple.

“I thought seven days was too much too soon,” Patrick shrugs. “Jocelyn and Stevie offered to watch the store while I’m here.”

“When do you leave?” David grabs for the water bottle of champagne centered on the blanket. He sips it and passes it over to Patrick.

“With you on Friday,” he replies. “If that’s okay with you.”

“If that’s okay?” David’s voice is pitched a little higher. He doesn’t respond any further, just kisses his husband again.

Alexis clears her throat from her spot across from them. “Okay, so the _only_ thing I ask is that you two don’t have sex on my pull-out couch. And nothing in my shower, either!”

“Noted,” Patrick says with a sharp intake of breath, but David says, “Can we pay you to leave for a night?”

They snap to look at each other and David lets out an indignant, “What?”

Alexis groans. “You’re gross, David.”

He maintains solid eye contact as he drinks from the bottle once more, his husband shaking with laughter and blushing bright red beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy, self-indulgent second chapter.

David nearly does a tuck and roll out of the car before it's even in park when he pulls into the driveway. He had to stay an hour later than normal at the store while an electrician took a look at a faulty light fixture in their back stockroom.

It turns out their circuit breaker was overloaded and blah, blah, blah, David didn't really get it. 

He just sat at the cash sketching and waiting for the guy to finish so he could lock up, go home, and fall into his loving husband's waiting arms. He had also been sending Patrick frequent frowny-face emojis in lieu of texting _please save me_ on his day off.

But David was more than thrilled to be home. Stevie's car was already parked in the driveway -- at an angle, _honestly --_ like it was most evenings she wasn't working and had probably been there quite a while. Patrick had promised David a home-cooked meal and he's been looking forward to it all day. That, and a big glass of wine. 

And a hug. He could always use a hug from Patrick. 

"I'm home!" David calls as he walks through the front door. David hangs his keys on the hook and drops his bag by the staircase. "Hello?"

The sound of their patio door sliding open comes through the house, and Patrick's there smiling at him as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"Hi! Sorry, we're in the back," he says and greets David with a kiss. "Fun day?"

"Mh, totally." He takes a wine glass from Patrick, already filled, and takes a long sip. "You didn't have to hang out with an electrician until six o'clock."

"I told you I would have switched with you today."

"Nope, it was your day off, rightfully so." He hangs on Patrick's shoulder as he gathers a cheese knife and a charcuterie plate off the counter. "How was your day?" 

"Good," he replies, grabbing David's hand to kiss it quick. "Ran some errands, went grocery shopping, called my parents."

"Did you tell them I said hi?" David's grown close with the Brewers; his in-laws visit as often as they can now that Clint's retired, and it's been great to see Patrick's relationship with them grow and rekindle. 

"I did. My mom wants you to call her this week, she needs an opinion on a gift."

David tilts his chin up, "My forte." 

Patrick gives way to a lighthearted laugh as the back door slides open again. Stevie pops her head in wearing an impatient expression.

"What's taking so long? I'm starving."

"We're coming," Patrick assures, "Are you actually being polite for once and waiting for us?"

She just rolls her eyes and walks back out.

David follows suit, making it three steps outside before he's stopped in his tracks. Patrick's grinning at him fondly, he knows he his, but David's too busy to actually look -- he's in a state of shock at his sister sitting at their wooden farm table with a smirk.

"Hi, David." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He gawks, only half-registering that his husband is taking the glass from his hand before he launches himself at her for a hug.

They haven't seen each other in months, and Alexis' visits are usually prompted or announced. This, despite everything his sister has done in the past, is very out of the ordinary. 

She holds him tight, laughing in his ear. "I missed you," she whispers in guise of an explanation.

David slaps her arm when they pull apart, no heat behind it. "I missed you, too." 

Their relationship has gotten healthier since Alexis' move. The time apart does, of course, do everyone good, but David wasn't lying when he said that he missed her. They still bicker, they still know which buttons to push to set each other off, and David is still giving her shit for the wedding dress situation (not that he'll ever stop), but they communicate better than before.

He whips around to Patrick. "Did the electrician come today on purpose?"

"No, that was just a lucky break," Patrick replies, "quite literally."

"Wait--" Back to Alexis now. "I didn't see any of your stuff."

"That's because it's already up in the guest room, David. This was a _surprise,_ remember?" She taps him on the nose and giggles when he flinches away.

Alexis pulls David to sit beside her, not that he's protesting, and the four of them catch up over a lovely spread and two bottles of wine. Alexis regales about her newest venture, giving way to as many details as her NDAs will allow, and David speaks animatedly on what spring will entail for the store.

They fall into their usual patterns, and a few hours later as they all sit around the fire pit with fluffy blankets and tea, David kicks at her foot, Patrick and Stevie chatting away across from them.

"Rude," Alexis half-scoffs, and he raises an eyebrow. 

"How long are you in town?"

"Just a few days." She blows at her mug and takes a sip. "I have to be back by Monday to meet with a client, but I'll be back next month when Mom and Dad come in for Jocelyn and Roland's anniversary party."

"Oof, forgot about that." David makes a quick face, imagining the tackiness of a party thrown by Roland Schitt (he's seen several). David drums his fingers against the polished mug, his rings clinking on the ceramic.

"Hey." Alexis reaches over and taps his arm. "You look good. You look really happy."

David beams at her, his face going soft and his chest swelling with how proud he is of his sister's success. She's clearly come into her own, thriving and being treated by New York far better than he ever was at a much younger age. And really, David's okay with that.

"I really, really, am," he replies somewhat dreamily. He studies Patrick and Stevie through the orange firelight; two people in his life he'll forever be grateful for, two people he never expected. He turns back to her, "You do, too."

Alexis wraps both hands around her mug, the sleeves of her cropped cream sweater pulled over her fingers. "I really am." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me[@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
